Can You Maybe Turn the Light On?
Can You Maybe Turn the Light On? is the twentieth episode of Season 2 of Ngyes and Woomy and is the overall forty-sixth episode. Summary Woomy becomes scared of the dark after Ngyes tells a scary bedtime story. Plot The episode starts with Woomy yawning while Ngyes is introducing her. Ngyes says sometimes his mom and dad get him to read a story to Woomy before going to sleep. Ngyes reads Woomy her new bedtime story. Ngyes reads "And when it's dark and nobody can see, the monster walked through the woods all clumsily. He chomps meat. Chomp, chomp, chomp! He stomps with his feet. Stomp, stomp, stomp! He makes funny faces. He races and chases.", then decides to read the rest tomorrow, says goodnight to Woomy, and turns off the light. Woomy asks Pixie what the monster will do next before going to sleep. Meanwhile, Woomy hears sighing and groaning, then wakes up and asks Ngyes if he can maybe turn on the light because she is afraid of the dark. Ngyes turns on the light and realizes that it was her cupboard. Woomy thinks she sees weird things and hears weird noises in the dark, but Ngyes tells her that some of her favorite things, like Pokemon, come out in the dark. Woomy is glad not to be nocturnal, as if she likes being awake in the daytime and asleep in the nighttime when she is tired. Ngyes and Woomy then go to sleep, when Woomy wakes up and hears squeaking. Woomy turns on the light, waking up Ngyes. Woomy then decides to use the nightlight, but Ngyes says they haven't used it for a long time and Ngyes can't sleep with it on. Woomy then turns the nightlight on and Ngyes turns off the light. Woomy suggests Ngyes to pull the shade up slightly and open the door slightly. However, this made it harder for Ngyes to sleep, so he closes the door and pulls the shade down, he then stubs his toe and Woomy thinks he is the monster. Ngyes turns on the light, revealing that he isn't the monster. Woomy says the monster appears in the dark, but Ngyes says the monster is in the book. Ngyes looks in different places to find monsters (under Woomy's bed, in the wardrobe, behind the door, in the toy box, under the desk, and under the bookshelf), but he wasn't here, so Ngyes and Woomy can sleep peacefully. However, a monster shadow appears and Woomy tells Ngyes to turn the light on again. Woomy says she will never sleep in the dark again, but Ngyes says monster might be big scary, but very friendly. Woomy thought the monster races and chases in the story, Ngyes says they haven't got to the ending. Ngyes reads "The big clumsy monster let out a big clumsy yawn. He was so tired from racing about, he wanted to sleep with all the lights out, but the other Pokemon want to play, because they have slept all day. He tossed and turned, but cannot sleep. He tried everything, even counting sheep. "1, 2, 3, 4, maybe I'll sleep if I count some more." He put little trees in his ears, but then he let out some tears. "All I want is to fall asleep. Quiet all around, not even a peep. If only someone would sing me a song, I'd fall asleep all night long. Just because I'm ugly, whenever I ask, everyone runs away from this terrible task. Just one little lullaby isn't much to sing. They think I'm so ugly, they think it's a horrible thing."" Woomy then sings a lullaby to the monster after he pulls the trees out of his ears. The monster then falls asleep and Woomy tells Ngyes to turn off the light, because she and her monster can only sleep in the dark. Woomy then sleeps peacefully, and the episode ends. Characters Quotes Trivia *Ngyes and Woomy wear their pajamas throughout the entire episode. *This marks the monster's second appearance. *There is a similar episode of The Numbers Yoshis Return, known as Turn On The Lights. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:All Episodes